One Love
by Staempel
Summary: How can one night change so much? Cody/OC, with appearances of John Cena, Kelly Kelly, Legacy etc. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE LOVE**  
_

* * *

"Hey, Casey!" A familiar voice called as I walked through the corridors of the arena making my way towards the gym.

"John hi." I turned to see John Cena jogging towards me.

"Where did you disappear to last night?"

"Nowhere special, just kinda hooked up with somebody."

"Really?" John winked.

"Yeah, and I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Awkward morning after?"

"Ha, understatement of the decade." I said and John started laughing.

"Well it can't have been that bad, judging from the hickeys and bite-marks on your neck." John teased.

"What?" I shrieked. I hadn't taken the time to take a look in the mirror this morning.

"Just how drunk were you last night?" John chuckled.

"Really, really drunk." I groaned. John just laughed as we go our separate ways.

– – –

_Slowly I felt myself waking up, becoming more aware of my surroundings. The sun on my face, the warm arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes only to close them again. Damn sun._

_I opened my eyes again and realized that I was lying in bed in a hotel room, familiar beige walls but it wasn't my room. Great, I thought as I tried to remember the previous night._

_The warm body spooning me shifted slightly. It was a strong body. I tried again to remember what had happened last night and with whom. Although it was pretty clear what had happened._

_When I couldn't remember with whom I ended up with, I took a deep breath and carefully made my way out of the bed trying not to wake the sleeping man lying in it. I found my clothes on the floor and started getting dressed._

_A groan from the person still in bed told me he had woken up. I glanced towards the bed for the first time and I couldn't believe who I saw lying there looking straight at me disbelief and shock in his eyes._

– – –

Working out for me is more to me than just working out. I do my best thinking while I'm on the treadmill and I let all anger and frustration out on the punching bags. Today was no different.

By the end of my routine I had come up with a conclusion, first, that what had happened did happen and that there was no point for me to dwell on it. And secondly that I would never let myself become that drunk again.

As I stood up and gathered my things I heard _him_ enter the gym with his friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him remove his t-shirt and I flinched when I saw the marks I had left on his back.

I heard his friends commenting the marks, making jokes about wildcats. I saw how he blushed and how he tried changing the subject when they asked who the girl was. He turned around and our eyes meet.

For a moment nothing else existed. Just the two of us. And then I remembered him looking at me in almost the same way, but in a totally different setting.

– – –

_Feeling the weight of his body lying on top of me, feeling him inside me. It's our second time now. This time it's gentler, no biting and clawing, instead he's laying soft kisses on the wounds and when we kiss I taste blood._

_His damp skin slowly slides against mine as he moves. The fast steady beating of our hearts, our labored breathing, quiet moans and other noises are the only sounds in the room._

_We don't speak, words are not necessary, not now. Communicating with body language, small touches, the tracing of fingertips against warm skin and soft kisses are more than enough._

_Then he stops moving, he just lies there looking down at me, our fingers entwined, our legs tangled with the sheets and his blue eyes meet mine, saying more than all the words in the world could ever say._

– – –

"Casey!" A voice calls and the spell is broken. I look away from him and turn towards the source of the voice. Kelly is walking towards and pulls me into a hug.

"Where were you all night? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry."

"What happened?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"I-" I start but I don't know what to say. "I met a guy and well, we sorta hooked up."

"Did he do this to you?" She asks clearly meaning the hickeys and bite-marks.

"I'm fine, Kelly." She doesn't look like she believes me. "Don't tell me you've never been a bit rough between the sheets?"

"Not like this." She said. "You're bleeding."

– – –

Kelly drags me with her to the medics. I'm forced to lie down on a bed and let the nurse clean the wounds. It stings. Kelly never stops talking, making my head pound.

"Please Kelly, can you just be quiet?" I beg when I'm finally free to go.

"Did he drug you? You said you don't remember. Did he use a condom?" She continues.

"Kelly please." I snap at her, fed up with her endless questions. "I know you mean well, but please I'm fine. The reason why I don't remember what happened is because I was drunk off my ass."

"How do you know he didn't take advantage of you? Do you even know who the guy was? There could be pictures of you all over the internet by now for all we know!"

"Just leave it for Christ's sake!" Kelly just stares at me for a minute before she walks away, leaving me standing in the corridor feeling the other Divas eyes on me, making me feel like the bad guy and that only made me angrier.

With a growl I spun around and walked back the way we came from, leaving the nosey Divas to their gossip. Within the hour the whole arena would know that I yelled at Kelly.

The rumor will go further and further from the truth until they say I started hitting her and that I'm completely insane and unstable like the 'Viper' Randy Orton.

Sometimes I fucking hate this business.

* * *

**A.N. **Wrote this while listening to Swedish House Mafia, not my kind of music at all, but somehow it fitted.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to the gym ignoring Cody and his friends. The punching bag was the quickest way for me to calm down and I wanted to apologize to Kelly, but only when I knew that I could stay calm.

After about half an hour I left the gym for the second time. Beth was standing in the doorway to our locker room when I got there.

"Is Kelly in?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you care?" I said and tried passing her. But she took a step to the side, blocking my way. "What? I'm not allowed in now?"

"Something like that." Beth said and tried staring me down. I snorted, not believing this was actually happening.

"What happened between me and Kelly is between me and Kelly, and we'll fix it on our own, so back off."

"I don't think so." I was quickly losing my temper again and I didn't want that.

"Can you get me my bag then?" I asked. Beth looked surprised. "I'm not gonna stand out here waiting for you to go away." Beth went inside.

When she opened the door I could hear the other Divas fussing over Kelly. It made me feel bad, but if this was how Kelly want things, then so be it. I took my bag from Beth and left. I heard her say some not so nice words about me before I got out of hearing range.

I quickly found Johns locker room and knocked on the door.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked when he opened.

"Yeah, sure." John said and let me in. "Did something happen?"

"Kelly and I argued. Well I yelled at her and now I'm not allowed into the locker room."

"Says who?"

"The other Divas."

"Huh. Well I'll leave you to it then." John said and left. Finally alone I sat down on the bench next to my bag. I sighed and opened the bag to get my things. My phone said I had '1 missed call' but I chose to ignore it until after I had showered.

– – –

_It took us an eternity to get back to the hotel from the club. In the elevator he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips attached to my neck. He bit down slightly, but hard enough to draw blood. I moaned his name._

_I could feel him smiling and I pulled his lips back to mine, nipping at his bottom lip. Now it was his turn to moan and he pressed closer to me, letting me know just how excited he was._

"_What's that in your pocket?" I whispered._

"_You have to wait and see." He chuckled as the elevator door slid open. We finally made it to his room and he struggled to get the door open as we continued to kiss._

_We stumbled inside and I pushed him against the door unbuttoning his shirt, my lips never leaving his until he pulled my dress over my head leaving me in just my underwear and my heels._

_I got rid of his shirt, throwing it to the side before I went for his trousers. He stepped out of them backing me towards the bed and I pulled him down with me when I fell._

_His lips found my neck again and he bit down hard when I clawed at his back, without a doubt leaving marks but I didn't care. If he marked me then I wanted to mark him._

– – –

I had just gotten dressed and I was inspecting the bite-marks in the mirror when it knocked on the door.

"You dressed Casey?" John called.

"Yeah, come in." The door opened and John stepped in with Stephanie. "Oh, hi Stephanie." I said, cursing myself that I hadn't made more of an effort to apologize to Kelly.

"You're not answering your phone." She said.

"Yeah, I've been in the gym. I don't take my phone with me there." I explained.

"Ok. Well I wanted a meeting to go over some things, a new storyline but how about you come to my office in an hour?"

"I'll be there." I promised.

"Good, I'll see you then. Bye."

– – –

An hour later I knocked on Stephanie's door. She called it was open and I stepped inside.

"Have a seat." She smiled and I sat down in one of the chairs by her desk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said and she nodded.

"So we were thinking, in creative that is, that you've been here some time now and we thought about including you in one of our bigger storylines." Stephanie explained.

"Ok."

"So we talked about it and… well we came up with an idea."

"Don't beat around the bush, just spit it out Stephanie." I said.

"How would you feel about being a heel?"

"That'd be fun."

"Good. So we were thinking about including you in the Legacy storyline, as Randy's on-screen girlfriend." Stephanie said and I could only stare at her at a complete loss for words.

"Uh, that would be awkward." I said.

"He didn't give those marks did he?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"No, God no." I said quickly. "It was Cody. Cody Rhodes."

– – –

_Cody stared at me as I put on my bra._

"_Good morning." I said, feeling slightly uneasy. Cody flinched._

"_Sorry I, I'm just surprised." He said and cleared his throat._

"_Yeah, I was too." I said and picked up my dress from the floor by the door. "How much do you remember?"_

"_Not much." He confessed. "You?"_

"_Same." I said and went to get us a bottle of water I saw standing on a drawer. I heard Cody start looking for something. "Your briefs are on my side of the bed, I mean… on the other side of the bed." I said, figuring it was them he was looking for._

"_Thanks." He mumbled. I turned around when I heard he was back in bed._

"_Mind if we share?" I asked holding up the bottle. He shook his head and I unscrewed the lid. When I was done I handed him the bottle and sat down on the bed._

"_Do you want me to leave?" I asked when he didn't say anything._

"_No, no it's fine I'm just kinda shocked."_

"_About what, not remembering or that it's me?" I asked, genuinely curious._

"_Both."  
_

* * *

__**A.N.** Thanks for your review EmmaJuliee.

This was a one-shot at first, or well the previous part, but I kinda felt that it had more to it.

I'm thinking I should change the rating to M, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Finally back at the hotel later that afternoon I curled up on my bed in my now empty room. Kelly had switched rooms. She knew I had a bad temper and anger management issues and that she shouldn't be offended if I lashed out on her.

I had lashed out on her before for some stupid reason that I can't even remember anymore. We had talked about it and she had understood, or so I thought at least.

I was beginning to doze off when Stephanie texted and said we would have a meeting at 10 the next day and that she had spoken to Cody about the storyline.

"Go away John!" I called when there was a knock on the door, figuring it would be him.

"It's me." The person on the other side said. A person I definitely hadn't expected to hear from this soon. Surprised I opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Cody asked, glancing up at me.

– – –

"I'm sorry about this morning." Cody said. "And about your neck."

"It's fine."

"I usually don't-"

"Cody. It's fine." He looked up from the carpet, a slight blush on his cheeks. "How's your back?" I asked. "I heard Ted and Randy in the gym." I explained.

"Yeah, they made some jokes about it. But, I'll heal."

"Did you tell them? That it was me, I mean."

"No, no I didn't."

"Why?"

"It's just not who I am. Boasting about conquests."

"I'm a conquest?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Cody quickly said.

"I know, sorry." I said. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Cody smiled. "How about a coffee tomorrow before the pre-show circus starts?"

"Sure, I have a meeting with Stephanie at ten, so after that maybe?"

"You're meeting with Stephanie? At ten?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So are we. Legacy I mean." Cody said. "So, she told you about our storyline then, being a couple on screen?"

"Yeah, no details though. I guess that's why she wants to meet tomorrow, to go over the details and the script." I said and Cody nodded. "How do you feel about it?"

"Fine, actually, but I was surprised when I heard of it. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That it was supposed to be me and Randy first."

"No she didn't, that would make more sense though."

"Maybe. I told her I didn't want that."

"What did she say about that?"

"She asked if it was him who left the marks."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was you and that I would be uncomfortable with the whole thing. Then she asked me if I could work with you instead, and I said yes." Cody nodded.

"Where's Kelly?" He asked then.

"We got into an argument. She wouldn't stop bugging me about where I was last night and with who, so I kinda yelled at her and now she doesn't speak to me. She switched rooms." I explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm not even allowed into the locker room."

"Really?"

"Divas." I said and rolled my eyes. Cody chuckled.

"I guess you'll be sharing with us then if you join Legacy."

"Yeah, it would be weird being on your side and then being in the same locker room as the opponent." Cody nodded again and then checked his wristwatch.

"Um, I gotta go, but... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, and then coffee."

"And then coffee." Cody smiled.

* * *

**A.N.** Shorter than I'd like, but got kinda stuck with this part.

Anyway, here it is and I'm off to write the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate waiting. And waiting and being nervous at the same time is even worse. Why was I nervous anyway? Cody and I had already talked about this yesterday and Stephanie knew so there wouldn't be a problem with her. That left the other two Legacy members, Randy and Ted.

I tried desperately to push those thoughts away. It worked, for about a second or two. The door to Stephanie's office opened.

"Casey, hi." She smiled. "Is it only you here?"

"Yep."

"Those three are never on time, it's a miracle they manage to be on time to the shows." She said. "You can come in while we wait."

– – –

I had been sitting in Stephanie's office for almost twenty minutes, reading the script when suddenly the door opened.

"You wanted to see us, Stephanie?"

"Yes, have a seat." I glanced up when Cody sat down next to me. He looked nervous.

"It's about your storyline." Stephanie announced. "Casey here will be joining the Legacy tonight."

"What?" Randy asked.

"Creative thought it would spice things up, and four members make more sense than three."

"You turning heel Casey?" Ted asked.

"I am." I answered.

"Look, no offense Casey." Randy started. "Just how is she supposed to join Legacy? We kicked Manu and Snuka out, remember."

"Casey will help you out at ringside, distract the referee and interfere in your matches for your benefit, stuff like that. And-" I took a deep breath. "She will also be Cody's on-screen girlfriend."

– – –

After the meeting Cody and I left the arena and headed into town to find a café. Stephanie liked the idea of us being seen together in public before the show, that way it wouldn't be as big of a shock when we were together on-screen.

"Randy didn't seem very happy."

"He likes to be in control." Cody answered. "He'll get over it."

"I hope so." I said and took a sip of my coffee. "How about us? We good?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not having second thoughts about this?"

"No. Are you?"

"No, no I'm not. It's just… we kinda skipped a few steps you know." I tried to explain. "I'm usually not the kinda person who leaves a club to hook up with someone like that."

"Me neither." Cody said. "Look, I like you and I agree that we skipped a few steps, so why don't we go back those steps, get to know each other and see where things goes? What do you think?"

"I'd like that." I said and Cody smiled.

"Then I guess we could see this as our first official date."

"I guess we can." I smiled.

– – –

I watched as the guys got ready for their match, it was a Six-men-over-the-top-rope-challenge including the three male Legacy members, Kane, Santino Marella, and Kofi Kingston. It was supposed to be a match where it was every man for himself, but when Legacy was involved it wasn't the ordinary match.

"So, what's your plan?" Randy asked.

"I was thinking about setting off the pyro's or killing the lights, just something simple really to give you guys a chance to get rid of Kane quickly." I answered.

"Yeah, he'll go after you the second the match starts, Randy." Ted said.

"I know. Santino won't be a problem and neither will Kofi. If we work together we'll be fine." Randy said. "Don't fuck up." He told me then.

"Same goes for you Randy." I smiled at him. Ted and Cody chuckled behind him and he turned around to glare at them.

"Let's go." He muttered and left the locker room. Ted smiled at me when he passed me and Cody gave me a quick hug.

– – –

When I got out on the stage after killing the lights Kane was lying in the ring as Santino were talking Randy, Ted and Cody. I smiled when Ted threw him over the top rope. The three went for Kofi next, trapping him in the corner and throwing punches at him as Kane got to his feet.

"Randy!" I called as I ran down the ramp only to be caught by a referee. But Randy had heard me through the noise of the crowd and turned to Kane who floored him as Ted and Cody got rid of Kofi. Ted turned around and went for Kane but missed and went down as well.

Kane easily threw Cody over the top rope and then did the same to Ted before he turned back to Randy. As one of the ref's cleared Ted, signaling that he was still in the match Randy tried hitting Kane with an RKO but was pushed away.

"Come on!" I screamed when Kane got a chokehold on Randy and pushed him against the ropes. Just before Randy was about to go over the ropes Ted threw himself at Kane taking him down with him leaving Randy alone in the ring as the winner.

– – –

"If we do this on Sunday there won't be any problem winning." Randy said afterwards in the locker room.

"I doubt I'll be able to fix a distraction for you." I said.

"We'll have to get through the Rumble anyway. Anything can happen in a Royal Rumble."

"I heard Manu and Snuka went to see Stephanie today." Cody said. "Rumor has it she's gonna fire you tonight."

"We'll see about that." Randy said and left the locker room.

– – –

Randy was fuming when he got back. Cody tried to ask what had happened but Randy snapped at him and hit the wall in frustration. Eventually he calmed down and sat down. He didn't say a word as we watched how Chris Jericho was forced to get down on his knees in the ring and apologize.

"Stay here." Randy suddenly ordered and left. It didn't take long before his music was played and I turned my gaze to the TV again. Randy made his way down the ramp towards the ring where Vince and Stephanie stood.

"This can't be good." Cody said when Randy picked up a microphone.

"We might wanna be ready to get out there." Ted added.

– – –

"_You apologize to me, or I terminate you right here on this spot._" Vince threatened.

"_You do not want to do that, __**sir**__!_" Randy replied.

"_Randy Orton, you're-_" Vince didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as Randy slapped him, making Vince fall to the mat. When Vince tried to get up Randy kicked him in the face and then went for the punt.

"Shit!" I shrieked and bolted out of the locker room. "Shit, shit, shit." I muttered as I ran through the corridors with Ted and Cody chasing behind me.

When we got to the ring Stephanie was there screaming for help. Randy stood a couple of feet away staring disbelievingly at the unmoving Vince.

"Randy, hey man look at me!" Ted tried to get his attention when we got to him. A referee was screaming at Randy trying to get him out of the ring but Randy just backed into a corner, his face completely blank. Cody and Ted continued trying to get his attention as the EMT's started working on Vince.

"Randy." I said and forced him to look at me and finally he saw that we were there. "Come on, let's go." I said as the ref continued shouting at us to get the hell out.

* * *

**A.N. **Here you go guys, happy reading!

I won't be uploading the next part until next week, tomorrow's my birthday and I got to clean he whole house, make the cakes and so on, and the day after tomorrow we'll have guest and yeah, you know how birthdays are.

Anyway, I think I'll have the next part up on Sunday night or on Monday, since it's pretty much figured out already. I just have to sit don and write it.

Blessed be


	5. Author's Note

**A.N.**

Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates. The truth is that I sorta got writer's block and then just didn't find my way back to the story.

And that I didn't like where the story was going. You see, the thing I did was that I put two different stories together, and the original story changed massively.

But I love the start of this story and I will try to sort it out to the way I want it.

If you have any ideas or thoughts or whatever please let me know.

**Blessed Be**

Staempel


End file.
